Halo: Ties that Bind
by XCyrus the angel of deathX
Summary: Three races, few heros, the journey is nearing a end... just the way I like it
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

The lonely ship sat in solitude amongst the stars and endless void of space. Inside it's metallic sleek purple metal the Battle Cruiser was alive with activity. The creatures inside hustled about the endless dimly lit corridors , Grunts squeaking and jabbering as they went about their tasks, Elites stalking about, some within groups exchanging words and stories. Hunters prowled the Vehicle storage bay grumbling in their collective voices, A Lone elite sat on the cold metal ramp leading up to a control station looking the hunters over from his angle. They were strong yes but maybe a bit dim, they seemed to be only interested in protecting each other and much less their team mates, hell they killed a few in Singaess's years as a solider.

His dull Maroon armor glinted in the fixed light inside the hanger, his mandibles flicked slightly as he came to stand up slowly walking back over to the control station and checking over the glowing holo specs.

He much more rather patrol the bowls of the ship rather then sit idle and watch over two cans of worms and a computer. He let his four long digits dance across the glowing panel before seeming satisfied and turning away and lumbering off away, down the ramp and past the two groaning hunters.

The automatic doors opened with a hiss parting down the middle to let the elite through before closing back up. He muttered to himself about his so called responsibility, it wasn't responsibility hell the hunters could look after themselves and the troops always checked their vehicles and weapons before going into battle, so why did HE have to do it? His angry expression softened some as he took in the matters, it wasn't ALL bad, after all he was in a very high ranking troop and better yet it was led by one of the most desirable female Elites of the past years.

It was rare for a female to become military personnel much less a Captain. He had to smile at the fact that she was in fact the most… skilled combatant on the team, bringing superior fighting styles both weapon and non-armed combat. He had learnt that despite her slender body her fists and legs could even break a hunter down! Rounding a corner he stalked past the two elites on patrol and ran his fingers across the purple walls as he walked.

Still he was uncertain of his troop, with tensions already mounting in the leadership of the covenant the races could be disbanded spread in disarray. It was a scary though that sent shivers down his spine, the covenant was all he knew as far as fate went, if that was gone then so was his faith, he could maybe scrape by… maybe. Why was he questioning all of this so soon… that was what really stuck him, still he supposed one could doubt one's self fairly quickly over time of course.

He sighed to himself ignoring the covenant he passed until he walked into the crew quarters, bringing his wits about himself he walked past the first few doors before stopping at his and opening it with the panel next to the door on the wall. Stepping inside his basic room he sighed once more before throwing himself on his bed and closing his ebony eyes letting the soft hum of the ship's power core lull him to sleep.

Annip washed herself slowly, eyes shut in bliss as hot water ran down her dark brown skin. Her long fingers gripped the soap tightly bringing it across her skin rigorously working the foam that came to be around herself. So this was the upside to having your own showers, no others with you, just you and the hot water… well that and the privacy. She began on her thighs working down the sender yet slightly muscled limb scrubbing away. She was a young elite no more then 21 by human years her body still bore her youth along with her attitude and over all personality.

She murmured slightly as she finished washing herself looking herself over in the reflection of the tile, her body slender and sleek, her ample breasts resting on her chest quite snuggly, and her womanhood laying bare between her thighs, her leg's displayed rock harden strings of muscles perfect to smash a human's skull in, her hooves were cleaned and actually shining what with the new washing, she began on her arms feeling the slightly rough feeling to them, never the less much like the rest of her body her arms displayed a sheet of muscle underlining them.

She DID have to admit… she DID look desirable… but it was hopeless all that males cared for was lust and the breeders they thought females were, she sighed turning the dials off and making the water shut off, lumbering out of the bathroom and into her room she threw on her skin tight body suit all Troops are issued, she clasped on the white armor leggings but left her top armor off, she wasn't going into to battle so there was little need to be walking around in assault gear.

She walked out her door ignoring the male gazes that followed from both male Grunts and Elites. It annoyed her, it really did and she expressed it with a good brawl once and a while. She delighted in reminding them who was the boss and who was the one in charge, and for what is was worth she got a kick out off how so many males tried to court her. She almost felt bad for the ones she crushed with her sharp comments and sarcastic remarks.

But deep down she did sort of want a mate, somebody to hold her and comfort her when there was danger and trouble, despite her natural combat like attitude she secretly was delicate inside, like glass she could be shattered easily, luckily she had kept cold and alone for a good while but knew sooner or later she'd cave in.

She was afraid of this yes but at the same time procrastinated it, she might as well have what fun she could until the end came. She moved down the hallway entering a slightly bigger hall way and a larger set of doors leading to the mess hall.

She immediately picked out her squad mates scattered around the hall chattering lively or so it seemed. Walking up to a ration dispenser she grabbed a nearby tray and slid it under the nozzle, letting the… gunk fall onto her plate with a wet plop. She stared at it, was this rations or shit? Prodding it with a knife she coked a brow and brought her tray with her over to a table sitting down and poking it more.

"Hey leader" a Elite chimed in walking up behind her standing at attention

"… yes Jareeal?" she asked his voice smooth and soft… well for her kind.

"Why are you eating here?" he quipped "you usually eat in your own quarters, come to spy on the troops have you?"

"no not at all Jar" she answered looking back at him "I just wanted a change of scenery… a captain can eat with their troops can't they?"

The male snorted and rolled his eyes and with a sarcastic tone sneered "yes Captain… shall I send for the rest of the squad?"

"No that won't be necessary" she said waving a hand and a single finger "go, go return to your food"

"Ah…. Yes ma'am" he replied with a bow and left to rejoin his comrades.

Wow I haven't been hit on yet today" she remarked to herself spooning some of the gunk up and then pouring it down on the tray. She smirked inwardly, as if on cue three males walked away from the table walking over and seating themselves. 'Oh well a female can dream' she told herself.

In the dark center of the biomass like substance the flood amassed, carriers waddling towards what looked like a tumor, three Human combat forms covered it's rear. They gurgled and growled some what uneasy their sickly rotting fingers twitching on the triggers of their rifles. The carrier wobbled over towards the fleshy pile prodding it with it's tentacles, and as of yet it didn't move. The combat forms lowered their weapons slowly looking at the thing with a unyielding gaze.

The carrier looked it over once more before turning around and beginning to waddle over to the combat forms, even before it's joints reacted and it started to walk the mass began to bubble and crack until finally the sickly, pus like skin popped open and a slew of infection forms spewed out.

The carrier waddled back around looking at them as they raced by making squid like noises and scampering ahead. The combat forms fingers twitched before they rested their weapons and turned around stalking off in a zombie like state.

That was the last of them, the batch of flood newborns issued to the quarantine zone as the Covenant called it. The Flood knew no… they could feel that both human and Covenant would come, this place held something very important… something very shiny, very scary… The flame spiters had burnt many of them but that was an acceptable loss the covenant and human forces would be more then enough to destroy them, still it bothered the flood that fore told event one that was supposed to trigger their down fall was beginning to sound real.

The covenant and humans mistook them for mindless thieves, no, no they were more, they were collective they held more knowledge then any other organism in this universe. Why could they not have stories and legends? No… they had society too, they had order and a event supposedly that would destroy all of the flood and then eventually everything else. The collective minds felt it and grew more restless, and so they all turned their thoughts towards the only being that could help them… The Gravemind.

_Okay yes not very good but I'm still working on it, I haven't written a halo fic before… so yeah I'm unsure as to how to place characters, guess I'll just go with my guts… hm well that's all for now, chapter 1 coming soon hopefully…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annip and Singaess Copyright to me

I kind of threw this out in a jiffy, sorry I just had so many more ideas for this story

Annip muttered softly to herself laying content on her bed, one leg bent up the other crossing over it. After lunch she had made it a personal errand to swing by the training Dojo and let off a bit of well condensed steam. While back in High charity she had personally requested her assault vessel be out fitted with these sort of training facilities, picked up from a human log she had found after decapitating a commander of a battle cruiser she instantly fell in love with the idea of a area the humans called a … "Dojo". Apparently humans went to these… "dojos" with the intent of perfecting hand to hand combat and close combat weaponry.

She was roused from her thoughts when a pounding at her door echoed off through the empty space of her quarters. She grunted, she hated to be disturbed, she barely got any time to herself as it was and further more she was stranded on a ship with a horde of horny males. "enter…" she mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

"Commander?" a male voice asked.

" ….".

"Commander…. We… we have received a transmission we believe you should see…".

"Is it that urgent?" Annip muttered half minding the solder's frown.

"we've sent the transmission to the Prophets…" .

"… Prophets?" Annip repeated sitting up and facing the solider with a frown "… wh…".

"You must hear it to understand commander" the elite answered bowing slightly before turning away.

" … What does this concern" she asked standing up slightly.

"…. It…. You… you must hear it to…" he broke off looking down and walking down the purple hall ways.

* * *

Annip snorted slightly standing in front of the behemoth lump of purple technology that was the audio Signal receiver… in other words a giant alien answering machine. "Alright what's so important I need to hear it" she grumbled clearly sore about having to spend time out side of her room.

"Commander Annip…" one of the elites spoke in a soft tone, "We… think you had best brace yourself" he muttered taping a button on a pad to his left, the receiver blinked twice before a high speed pitched voice screamed out, the voice rewound itself and the room was quite again.

"… ooookay then" Annip muttered.

"Here…" the solider said pressing another button.

The room was met with the roaring sounds of battle, inhuman screams pierced the area shaking the very bones of the elites that stood around the receiver. Then with the sounds of battle and blood ever strong a voice defiantly of a elite spoke over.

"_This is Atreyee of the 807__th__ legion of the planet cleanser platoon we NEED assistance PLEASE!" he paused and the sound of a plasma rifle bursting followed by another scream blared out from the machine. "We are in deep trouble I repeat we NEED assistance, the intelligence was all wrong this planet ISNT inhabited" again he paused, ragged panting taking over his voice before he spoke again. "If anyone gets this message send help immediately the planet is Vagen 9 please… PLEASE COME S….. OH GODS" the feed then cut off as another demon like scream pounded the elite's ears. "Please… tell my mate... and child… I love them…"_

Annip could only cross her arms looking at the machine as if it had suddenly spouted legs and arms and began to dance. Her eyes were wide in either shock or surprise, her breathing was steady and some what shaky, her muscles tense almost as if she had just shut down. "C… Commander?" a four fingered hand reached out to her shoulder, she made no move, the solder's hand touched her shoulder, she did nothing. "Commander?" he squeezed her shoulder slightly.

She reacted…

As quick as a flash Annip had the elite's hand on hers, with a emotionless stare she twisted his hand sharply quickly a snap evident in the air. The solider was on the ground immediately grasping his wrist howling out in pain as if something had shoved a thousand needles into his wrist itself.

"DON'T touch me" she growled quietly turning away walking to the door that lead out of the room and away from the roaring elite.

* * *

Singaess only stood in both horror and amazement, as two elites moved towards their fallen brother to help him up he had to smile. Now… some called it strange but he was… rather attracted to tough females… exactly why he didn't know. Still yet again Annip had demonstrated her skills in combat and her ever present sense of superiority and authority. He looked back towards the receiver machine and ignored the curses and rants the elite spat out, he was just angry… he'd get over it. His mandibles set back into a frown, he set the thoughts of Annip aside and focused on the deep dreadful feeling devolving in his stomach, something about that message… those screams… the sounds of those battles… he knew he had once fought the owner of those voices, those horrific screams and shouts.

He cringed slightly trying to rack his brain for the correct information, those screams, roars, shouts… then it all hit him in a bloody flash back…

_Not one of my best chapters... yeah... sorry just so much going at the moment R&R if you wish to do so_


End file.
